After White Christmas
by Lynn Carol Hathaway
Summary: It takes place after White Christmas ends so this is my take on what happened after the two couples get married


Betty, Judy, Phil, and Bob were sitting around a table eating dinner at the Pine Tree Inn. Betty and Judy were nine months pregnant, each with twins. CRASH! Was the sound of two glasses that Betty and Judy dropped. They looked up and nodded, everyone just shot up to help them. "Ow!" Betty winced in pain as she squeezed Bob's hand. Bob just nodded and help his wife. "Bob?" Betty whispered, "Yes." Bob asked. "Be there for us." she whispered. Bob nodded. Judy and Betty were very scared. As they got to the hospital they were both in extreme pain. As she was lying there Betty was thinking about how they all met and had a smile in her heart and felt very blest. Betty began humming "Counting Your Blessings" to help calm herself, and Bob joined in. Then Betty grabbed Bob's hand as a contraction came, Bob was trying not to wince in pain(It hurt!) as to not show weakness and be brave for his wife. Then Judy felt an odd pain, and was scared. The doctor came in and said she needed a cesarean section. Phil questioned if it was the right thing to do, and the doctor said it was nessicary to save Judy and the baby. Phil nodded, scared. Betty looked at her younger sister, wanting, no, needing to help her but, she was in labor as well, she felt pretty guilty not being there for her little sister. She just nodded to Judy with a smile and whispered, "You'll be fine! Think of the babies, being a mother!" They wheeled Judy away and as they wheeled her away Betty was in the middle of another contraction which were around six mintues apart, so she herself was getting close to meeting her own babies and becoming a mother herself. As her last contraction ended she felt a pop, her water broke! She knew after that contractions came head on fast and really painful. She was exicted and scared at the same time. Then the doctor checked her and told give it a couple of hours and then she'll push beacuse she was currently six centimeters dialated. She nodded and asked, "How's Judy?" The doctor looked down, "Judy did survive the cesarean, but we lost one of the two babies, she had a baby girl." Betty looked as if she was ready to cry because she felt really scared, she didn't want that to happen to her and the babies. Bob whispered to Betty that he needed to step out and find Phil and see the baby, Betty nodded but told him to stay close in case she was ready to push and she wanted him there. Bob nodded and went to find Phil but as he walked out Phil walked back to the room with tears in his eyes, happy and sad tears. "It's a girl..." he said shakily, and had a weary smile, "Where's... Judy?" Betty asked in the middle of a contraction. "In recovery, she'll be here soon, don't you worry kid" Phil said. Betty smiled and then felt a bunch of pain, "Bob! Phil! Get the doctor! Now! Go!" she screamed in pain. Bob and Phil ran and got the doctor and Betty was ready to push. Phil was on one side of Betty's bed and Bob was on the other side each hold her hands as she began to push. After 30 mintues she was getting exhausted, "One more push Betty and the first one will be here!" Bob encouraged. "I can't!" Betty cried, "Betty yes you can!" Bob said and Betty listend and the first twin, a son was born. "Here he is! A handsome one!" a nurse commented. Then Betty felt the urge to push again and after 30 mintues the second twin a girl was born. Betty was crying with joy and happiness, "The boy, Robert, and the girl Rosemary" she said. "That's good" Bob said about the names. Then Judy was wheeled back in, when she saw that her older sister delivered her twins (and the fact that they were alive) she burst into tears, not feeling very happy at that moment in time. Betty felt really guilty about that, as she always will for the rest of her life even though Judy might have more kids. Betty looked at Judy and began crying herself, from guilt, and exhaustion. Then General Waverly, Emma, and Susan came to the hospital to visit and see the babies and Betty and Judy. "It's a girl..." Phil said shakily, they questioned why it was just one baby. Phil said they lost one of the twins during the cesarean section. "Oh Judy!" Susann cried and hugged her. Judy hugged back crying. Betty motioned Emma and General Waverly over to see her twins. "Oh thier just darlings!" Emma cooed, and General Waverly smiled. "Yeah, they are. It was an easy delivery for me thankfully..." Betty said to them. Then General Waverly pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to Betty, and she looked at him confused. "Just open it" He encouraged. She smiled and was pleasantly surprised to find a baby dress in there for Rosemary, she said "Thank you. It's beautiful, is this Susan's baby dress?" The General nodded, "Oh, I can't take this. It's Susan's I'm sure she'll wast it for her children when she has some when she's married, so I'm sorry." Betty replied as she handed the box with the dress back to him. Tom just took the box and exited the room without a word. Susan ran out and followed her grandfather. Emma went to Betty's side to see Rosemary, Bob had Robert in his arms. "Grandpa what was that all about?" Susan asked. "I gave Betty your baby dress your mother gave to me when you came to live with me, as a present and she returned it saying you should keep it, when you have kids of your own one day." He answered. Susan gasped "Why would you do that without my say?! That's my baby dress, and I will do as I please with it!" Susan shot back at him and got up and went back to the room where everyone else was.


End file.
